


Missing Pabbit

by Robojokester



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robojokester/pseuds/Robojokester
Summary: Boris Habit wakes up to find that his beloved puppet, or as he calls it, "Pabbit" has gone missing. And no one can find it anywhere.





	Missing Pabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Kamal steals Pabbit to beat his meat to and Boris accidentally intrudes because he hasn't seem Kamal all day. The emotions are all over the place and it kinda gets super cheesey near the end but I'm fucking gay and I like cheese and I love gay love because guess what?! I'm gay. Haha. And this is my first time writing long thing like this so I know it might not be the best but please be nice to me, I am Sensative. However constructive critism is welcome as well as nice comments <3.
> 
> I apologize for any word misplacement or spelling errors please be nice to me I have dyslexia.

Today has started off as quite the unfortunate day for Boris Habit. His beloved puppet replica of himself, or, "Pabbit," as he preferred to call it had mysteriously gone missing. And oh what a funk it had put the poor dentist in. Pabbit was one of his most beloved and important possessions, and it's sudden disappearance was starting to form an acheing hole of anxiety in the miserable dentists chest. Habit could have sworn he had left Pabbit in its usual spot, sitting comfortably in his bedroom, but was shocked to find it gone when he had awoke that morning.

He had nearly flipped the entirety of the habitat upside down looking for his felt doppelganger, but alas luck was not on his side today. Even a few of the residence had helped the guy look when he had pleaded with them.. And by plead, it meant they couldn't stand to see the man bawling his eyes out multiple times from the potential grief of never being able to find the puppet again. But even multiple looking eyes wasn't enough, and to Habit they were just too quick to give up their searches.

But alas, it was starting to become rather late. Curfew had passed, the sun was set and the moon was rising, and even Habit had given up the search himself, for now at least. The sad lug was sulking in his room now, going over in his head about just how was he going to be able to provide the next mornings PSA. He grumbled into his covers and rolled off his bed, hitting the floor face first with a heavy WHUMP and just...staying there.

Boris tried to remember the very last thing he did before he went to snooze last night. But he just couldn't blow away the brain fog that had built up from today. However, he DID remeber waking up in the middle off the night having to pee, but oh he was barley conscious for that... He went to the bathroom.. Headed back to his room, on the way he bumped into Kam--...

KAMAL!

Habit suddenly jolted up. He hasn't seen Kamal ALL day! Maybe he knew where pabbit was! He definitely should go to his room and see him, even though it was past curfew, now that he thought more about it.. Kamal seemed to be acting really weird last night... 

Habit had bumped into Kamal, literally. He was so soo tired, and it was kinda a wonder he even did make it to the bathroom without running into something or just passing out on the floor. And oh how it made Kamal jump. 

"WAAAGH!!!??" he remembered the dude letting out a high pitched scream, like he had just seen a ghost! And to no Suprise that barley even woke Habit up more. 

"Ohh,, heh... Henlo Kamal..." His boss had said to him, his eyes were barley even open. But he remembered Kamal looking, really really tense.. And only turning his head around in response.  
Kamal had given him a broken smile as beads of sweat poured off of the guy's beet red face. 

"HAHAHAHAHA H-hey Doctor H-h-habit!! Youre back alr--I MEAN IIII.. was just getting a glass of water ok I'll see you later get a good rest ok GOOD NIGHT!!" Kamal had stuttered a bit and talked really really fast, which was odd, and he kind of looked like he was hugging something against his chest as he hastily bolted off, not really giving Habit an opportunity to responde... 

"....Ok gud nighty :-D!!" 

Lucky enough for Kamal, Habit was literally the most oblivious person he had ever met in his life. The dude had his head high up in the clouds twenty- four seven....it was kind of adorable to be honest. But that was beside the point. 

Kamal suddenly felt a stab of guilt... Looking down at the puppet replica of his boss that he held in his hands. Ugh, he addmitedly had been trying to avoid Habit all day, but heard through the grape vine the guy had been a total mess about the missing puppet all day.  
Kamal sighed as he set the puppet down next to him on his bed. He had stolen it out of Habits room last night when Habit got up to go do whatever.. Habit would be doing at 2 am, almost got caught red handed, and almost had a heart attack because of it.

Kamal looked over at the puppet next to him, feeling his heart start to beat faster. Finally, curfew had came and he would be left undisturbed. He could get this over with, put Pabbit back while Boris was sleeping, and everything would be fine and dandy. Hesitantly, he picked pabbit back up. His head was starting to feel foggy and his face hot as he thought about what he was about to do with this thing.. Exhaling, he leaned forward and buried his face in the plushie chest, and inhaling in as much as his lungs would allow him..

God... It smelt just like him.. Kamal felt his mind go blank for a moment from all the blood rushing to his crotch, already. He gripped the puppet tighter as he took another sniff of it, moaning into the fabric as the smell engulfed his nostrils and traveled into his mouth, washing over his taste buds.. Fuck what a wonderful sensation this was.. He took one hand away and pulled back from Pabbit for a moment, sliding his pants off and carelessly kicked them away. The guy usually went commando, so he didn't need to worry about getting rid of any panties.

Kamal groaned a bit at himself, seeing how wet he already was.  
"ugh..." He mumbled, using his now free hand to rub his fingers up the length of his entrance, shivering a bit as he got to his clit and gently prodded at it. He breathed in and out deeply against Pabbit, taking in the dentists scent over and over as he rubbed himself off.. God, his mind was starting to get so foggy. 

Kamal was moaning against the fabric, all kinds of dirty scenarios racing through his head rapidly as the pleasure started to build up. He imagined Boris as he ripped his fingers away from his clit and slid them inside himself with ease.. He imagined the bigger man pressed up against him.. blasting him to oblivion with his big, soft hands.. He imagined his mouth kissing, licking all over his neck and chest, Mumbling all kinds of sweet, and naughty things to him as he finger fucked him.. Kamal didn't notice right away that he was quietly moaning his Bosses name now. He was starting to feel really.. Really good now, knowing he was getting close. he laid back on his bed and squished Pabbits mouth against his own lips, kissing the puppet rapidly as he started fucking himself harder. 

"ohhh... Oh my gooodd Boris.. Hah, ah! .."

Meanwhile, unknown to Kamal the very Doctor he was touching himself to was making his way to his room to check up on him. Admittedly Habit was a bit worried, it wasn't really like Kamal to shut himself away like this. He hoped his friend was doing all right, and that by chance he would know where his beloved puppet was. Habit could see his room door now at the end of the hallway and picked up his pace a bit.. 

"Yes!! Yes yesss pleeeeassee God... Pleeeease gooooodddd!" Kamal was babbling, approaching brink of his orgasm. Ohh God he felt amazing, the puppet smelled amazing, HABIT smelled amazing.. He could barley even think anymore and the pleasure infested his brain. He was about to Cum, he was going to cum.. He--

" P-lease God YESS!!!!" He wailed as he squirted all over his own hand, lifting his hips as he came hard. But, the dental assistant didn't have a moment to recover, think, or anything before Boris had suddenly swung the bedroom door open with a loud BANG! The fucking door that Kamal had totally forgot to lock.. God damn it... He opened it nearly RIGHT as he came. Through the orgasm Kamal could feel his heart nearly explode right out of his chest and his stomach churn, his eyes shot open.  
'n-no.... Oh no.. Nonono..' 

"Kamal! The-yer yuo are, I hab--" Boris froze. Oh... Oh wow.

Kamal just stared at him wide eyed for a moment before letting out a alerted yelp and sitting up as fast as he could, dropping the puppet onto the floor. Fuck fuck fuck!!! He had been caught red handed. And it just HAD to be HABIT. He ripped a pillow off the bed and covered himself, sweat pouring off of his bright red face and he tried his best to avoid eye contact with the Doctor. 

"I-I.. Uh, I--" he was cut off by Habit grabbing the door knob, turning out of the room and slamming it shut so hard the walls shook. Kamal could feel his stomach just sink all the way to his feet. What was he going to do, there was absolutely no way out of this now, Boris had seen everything, did he hear it too?! His mind was racing off of the charts. Was he suppose to stay where he is or go chase after him?! WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSE TO DO RIGHT NOW... 

On the other side of the door, Habit was leaning against it with his back pressed against it, and his hands gripping tightly at the door frame.. He couldn't.. Couldn't believe what he had just walked in on. And it, wasn't a bad thing at all, but he realized his reaction probably portrayed that it was.. He stared wide eyed at nothing, his face was completely flushed over. He felt butterflies in his stomach.. And his.... He glanced down. 

Oh... Well that really wasn't a suprise now was it. Habit bit his lip and groaned, Jesus christ.. Like Kamal he had no idea what to do. At least he knew where Pabbit was now. But, was he suppose to go back in... Run away?! Oh how awkward it was going to be tommorrow.. Kamal was probably so upset about his reaction but he didn't mean it, he had completely acted out of impulse!! Does he hate him now? 

Suddenly Habit felt the weight of the door pull off of his back, he would have fallen backwards if he wasn't gripping so tightly at the frame like his life depended on it. Habit glanced over his shoulder and looked down.. Kamal stood there with his head hanging low and eyes glued to the ground. He had gotten redressed rather quickly, holding Pabbit in his arms. The smaller man looked up and seemed completely shocked to see Habit standing there. 

"AH! I-- sorry I.. I didn't expect that.. I didn't expect you.." Kamal couldn't formulate a coherent sentence at all right now.. Instead he just, sighed.. And held the puppet out to Habit. 

"H-here...." He mumbled shamefully, looking back down at the ground.. God, he didn't know what else to do. 

Habit stared at the puppet and Kamal for a moment before he finally let go of the door frame and turned around, immeditly folding his hands Infront of his crotch praying that the fact he had a raging boner wasn't obvious. 

"Thamk..yuo.." Habit replied, giving him a forced smile and just.. Stood there, not making any motion to take the puppet from him. He literally couldn't, and at the moment he didn't really want to. The both of them stood there in an awkward silence that felt like it lasted for ages.

"Cam I cu-- COME in?" Habit suddenly blurted out. 

"Huh?!" Kamal seemed completely shocked to hear the request. 

"Hah I me-ane, Eye'll jus.."

"No! No no . You can.." Kamal interuppted him, slowly moving out of the way to give Habit some room to walk by. 

"Oh! Thamk you.." Habit said quietly, and hesitantly shuffled past him, gripping his hands together tighter as he brushed against Kamal. 

"I wam-ted two apolijize for--" 

"You don't need to I understand." Kamal interuppted again. 

Habit furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it again and just, sighed.. He was a bit at a loss of words, not really knowing where to even begin with what he wanted to say. Finally he reached one hand forward and gently eased his puppet out of Kamal's hands, he brought it up to his chest and looked down at it, just staring at it in silence.. Hoping that Kamal would say something to fill the emptiness that lingered around them. And thankfully after a moment he did, but it was not what Habit was wanting to hear. 

"I.. Totally understand if you are mad Boris. If you wanna yell at me, if you wanna get mad at me, I get it! I shouldn't have done what I did, its.. It's ridiculous is what it is!! It's unprofessional, WEIRD!!! I don't know what I was thinking!! I just, ohh I j--" Kamal was suddenly silenced. Habit had slipped the puppet on his hand while Kamal was talking and pressed its mouth against his lips, as if it was giving his a little kiss. 

Kamal didn't even think it was possible for his face to get more red than it already was, but if it WAS possible, it totally had.. 

"eim not..dis maeks me habby :-) " Habit said. He looked at Kamal with a really soft expression, a small but comforting smile spread across his face as he pulled the puppet away. "Cam.. I do soemthign tho.." 

"Uhm..Sure." Kamal replied. 

Habit gave him a small nod and slid Pabbit off his had, and to Kamal's Suprise he let it drop to the floor. Next thing Kamal new, two big hands were cupping his face. 

'holy shit.. Holy shit holy shit.' Is all his brain could think as Habit leaned down to his height rather quickly and kissed him. He could feel the bigger man quivering against him.. But found himself egerly returning the gesture.. Habit pulled away after a moment, only to have Kamal wrap his arms around his neck and pull him right back in. 

Habit made a surprised squeak at the motion but quickly moved his hands to grip at Kamal's back, tilting his head a bit and found himself smooching Kamal's lips repeatedly. Kamal let out a calm sigh through his nose, letting himself get lost in the moment. It went on for a while much to his delight, until he subconsciously pressed himself up against Habit and well.. Felt something prod at his stomach.

Habit immediately pulled away and stood straight up again, blushing like crazy.

"Heheh... Whoopies?" Habit said, looking away rather shyly.

Kamal wasn't really surprised at this point. The dude.. DID see some stuff. But he didn't expect him to be so sensative persei. The corner of his mouth turned upward in a small smirk.. Suddenly he was feeling a bit more confident.

"Do you.. Want me to help you with that?" he asked without really thinking, Habit replied almost immediately.

"YEAS!!" The doctor answered rather excitedly, but drew back for a moment.  
"If yuo dount min-ed."

"Then come here big guy.." Kamal said tugging at his hand.. Habit felt a lump build up in his throat at the Nickname as Kamal guided guided him over to his bed and sat him down.

"Can you take this off for me?" Kamal asked, tugging at the collar of Habits coat, of course Habit nodded eagerly and started unbuttoning it, taking a moment because how shaky his hands were. When he had finally managed to get it all undone Kamal helped him slide it off his shoulders, leaving him in his light blue dentist shirt. 

Kamal didn't hesitate to grab onto Habit's shoulders and pull him in for another kiss, being quite a bit more forceful with it this time. Habit sighed a bit in delight as he returned it, a small groan escaping his throat as Kamal got ontop of him and straddled him, hovering a bit above his waist. A moment barley passed before Kamal poked his tounge out and licked at his partners lips, sending a shiver down the others spine. Habit placed a hand on the back of Kamal's head and pulled him closer as he opened his mouth, letting him slip his tounge in prod around inside. 

Habit almost immediately let out a muffled moan, he had always been.. Super Sensative in this area and which Kamal was rather quick to notice, to which he pressed his hips down, making Habit jump at the sudden still pressure against his pent up dick. He grabbed at Kamal's back, pushing against Kamal's tounge with his own till he managed to slide it into his mouth. 

Habit desperately felt every crevasse of Kamal's mouth he could, it felt so good.. So delicious.. His brain was already getting foggy and he didn't really pay mind to how much he was moaning.  
Kamal didn't make much noise, but was immedsley enjoying himself. He mentally admitted he was quiet shocked about how horny Habit was getting just from kissing, but feeling his boner grow against him and his long tounge assault his mouth was turning him on a lot too. Kamal groaned a bit into the kiss, gripping tighter at Habits shoulder as he slowly began to frot against his dick, which made Habit pull away almost immeditaly with a loud gasp.

"AH!" Habit cried out, and whined a bit at the loss of the contact.

Kamal was starting to realize just how Sensative this guy was, and boy was he going to abuse it. He gave a small smirk as he grinded against Habit in a slow rhythm. Habit couldn't help but let go of Kamal and flop onto his back, gripping tightly at the sheets next to him as he grit his teeth.

"T-taht f-eels so niiiceeee.." he murmered, feeling precum already start to leak out of his dick. "So goodie.."

"Oh, it is going to feel much better in a second!" Kamal teased him and hoisted himself off of Habit, getting a protestful whine in response. Kamal stood Infront of him now and once again slid his pants off, kicking them to the side and unbuttoning his dress shirt, letting it hang off loosely, exposing his chest and soft tummy. He looked up when he was done to see Habit was watching him with a sparkle in his eye..

"W-what?" Kamal asked.

"Yuo haev a verie cute bodie..." Habit acknowledged, a goofy grin spreading across his face. That made Kamal blush.

"I wamma smoochie.." Habit admitted as he sat up and leaned forward, grabbing Kamal's arms rather tightly and suddenly and shoved his face into the others chest, nuzzling it.

"so sawftt.." Habit muttered and closed his eyes, starting to kiss at his skin. 

Ok, now this man was going to drive Kamal crazy. 

It didn't take Habit long to just start going to town , kissing and licking him up and down. Fuck.. Kamal really wanted to sink his fingers into the dudes hair and pull him as close as he could but Habit had such a tight grip on his arms he could barley move them.

"Hng.." Kamal groaned a bit, feeling himself getting wet. Habit peeked one eye open and pulled away for a moment to glance down, not saying anything as he leaned down and pressed his face against Kamal's tummy, kissing and sucking at his skin. He released his grip on Kamal's arms and moved a hand to squeeze gently at the bit of pudge that Kamal had.

Kamal shivered and let out a delighted whimper at all the attention Habit was giving to him. He noticed that Habits other had was getting a bit more curious, rubbing at Kamal's inner thigh. It was like Habit had completely forgotten what the two of them where doing before hand, that or he just didn't care. He was really enjoying this now. 

The dentists hand managed to find itself a new, more preffered place between Kamal's legs, lazily rubbing underneath Kamal's clit. Kamal found himself gripping at the curls in Habits hair at that, his legs buckling a bit from under himself. 

"mmm~.." Habit moaned against Kamal's skin, rubbing circles around his clit. Kamal let out a small cry of pleasure, pushing himself harder against the others hand. Habit kept at that for a bit, finding himself washed over in pleasure at Kamal's own. Kamal was dripping on his hand now, so he gradually slid two long fingers inside of him, gently thrusting them in and out. 

Kamal gasped loudly at that and pulled harder at Habits hair, which hurt a bit but like hell he cared, he just wanted to taste every inch of his assistance body. He started to get a bit more intense with his thrusts, moaning like crazy at the sensation that his mouth was getting, and at how lovely Kamal felt around his fingers, so wet and warm.. So inviting. His hand was completely soaked by now, and as much as he wanted to finish Kamal off he just.. Couldn't resist himself. 

Habit finally pulled back, a string off drool dripping off of his tounge as he ripped his fingers out of Kamal who whined in protest. 

"Why did you st--!? Stop..." Kamal asked, but was now just staring wide eyed at Habit who had shoved his precum covered fingers in his mouth. 

"Hah.. Ahh..." The bigger man moaned in a deep voice . 

This sight was enough to drive Kamal over the absolute edge, seeing this literally made him want to shove Boris into the covers and fuck him stupid, but he didn't want to interuppet what Habit was enjoying so much.. Not yet. Habit sat back up and rested his cheek against Kamal's chest as he licked and sucked at his fingers, his face was completely flushed as he moaned repeatedly at how amazing Kamal tasted. Salty.. Sour.. Sweet.. 

He was basically fucking his own mouth at this point, drool leaking out of the corners while he took in as much as he possibly could.  
"Yuo taste so so sooooo lufleeeyyyy..haha.." He giggled a bit, managing to speak with his mouthful. He was literally sweating now..finally noticing how pent up he actually was.. He was suddenly snapped out of his trace when he felt a grip around his wrist that ripped his hand right out of his mouth. 

"WH--" Habit yelped, but was shut up when a finger pressed against his lips to silence him. 

"Boris." Kamal said sternly, staring intently into Habits eyes. 

Habit didn't say anything, well he couldn't really, so he just gave off a look of confusion. 

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life." Kamal told him as he pulled his finger away, earning a nervous, crooked smile from him in response. 

".. Thamk y--YUO!?!" Habit shouted as Kamal suddenly grabbed onto his dick, grinding the palm of his hand into the buldge. Habit started panting, his chest and groin swelling up with heat at the amazing sensation. Everything felt like it was going so quickly all the sudden, Kamal had barley even started touching him it felt like before he moved on to working to get his pants off. 

"K-kamal--? "

"Shut up for a minute Boris." Kamal ordered him. 

"Okie!" 

It didn't take even a second for Habits pants to be on the floor, and then Kamal suddenly stopped and just.. Stared..Boris knew he had just been told to shut up, but couldn't help to ask.. 

"Es soemthign wrong?" 

Kamal's, mouth turned up in a weird smile and he snorted a bit.. 

"HAHAHA!! I LOVE what you picked out this morning!! " He cracked up and pointed at Habits boxers, making the dentist look down and immediately get hot with embarrassment. 

Well he hadnt really planned for something like this to go down today, but unfortunately for him he was wearing his tooth patterned boxers.. On which every tooth had a funny expression on it.. Like smiley faces, pensive faces.. Oh God this was just shameful. 

"Dees are my favforites :-(" Habit pouted.

"I know I was just teasing you! It's funny and cute, I like them." Kamal reassured.

"Eyem glad yuo leik dem!"

"Heh..Now where were we? Oh yeah! Lay back for me again why don't ya."

Habit did what he was told, leaning back once against but hoisting himself up with his elbows to watch whatever Kamal had planned. Next thing he knew his silly looking boxers were pulled off, he winced a bit as his erection was finally freed, but God what a relief it was.. However he was extremely embarrassed about the sudden exposure.. And even more so when he heard Kamal say..

"Oh wow."

"Ah es, es this two much??" 

"No no not at all! That's just.. I can't wait to get that in me." 

"OH!" Habit blushed, liking how forward Kamal was being all of the sudden. Kamal quickly got ontop of him again, quiet egar to get on with it..but he wanted to mess with Boris more. He grabbed onto Habits dick and squeezed a bit, making the other buck his hips up.

"You're just so Sensative aren't you doctor?" Kamal acknowledge, pressing his pussy against its length.

"Mm...Mhm!" Habit nodded in response, not really catching onto what Kamal was doing. He threw his head back and let out a loud gasp as Kamal sandwiched his dick between his lips, pressing his finger firmly against the tip.

"I just can't wait to get this cutie inside me! What about you? Aren't you excited too?"

"Y-yeass yeas I am!!"

"I bet you are! You've been so hard this whole time! Even just from that little make out session we had.." Kamal teased, moving his hips forward till he was sitting against Habits dick. 

"You've got quiet the Sensative mouth for a dentist." He said, rocking his hips back and forth, his wetness making it easily to glide up and down the length. 

"Uh...uh-huh..." Habit groaned in response, he was flat against the bed now, his mouth hanging open a bit. Kamal took the opportunity to shove his fingers in Habits mouth, making the dentist gag a bit at the sudden entrance, but he didn't seem to mind at all.. In fact he enjoyed it immensely. 

"What's wrong Doc? Cat got your tounge?" Kamal asked, tilting his head a bit. 

Habit didn't give a verbal response, he simply just shook head his and looked up at Kamal with half lidded, pleading eyes. Already having closed his mouth around his assistance fingers and was sucking at them rather eagerly. 

"Well I guess we should get on with it then hm?" Kamal asked with a grin, and Habit nodded hastily. Kamal picked his hips back up and rubbed his entrance against the head of Habits cock, that made the doctor moan loudly through a mouthful. 

"So needy.." Kamal said, grinding his pussy against the tip.

"God.. You just make it so fun to mess with you? Do you know th-- AAAH!!" Kamal suddenly howled. Clearly Boris had had more than enough. The desperate dentist had grabbed onto his hips with great force and rammed up inside of him. 

"O-oh my gooddd!!" Kamal moaned out as Boris lifted him and and down his cock steadily. Kamal could feel him shivering like crazy and moaning against his fingers.. Jesus.. Christ it felt like fucking heaven to him. 

Kamal gripped at Habit shirt, meeting with Habits thrusts to the best of his ability.. He was going to slow.. Way to slow, he was going to have to take the matters in his own hands at this point. He pulled his hand out of Habits mouth and grabbed onto the hands that were clamped around his waist, and pried them off, slamming Habits arms back onto the bed and holding them there, with the strong intent of them staying there. 

He was the one in control here, and he wanted to make that clear. Kamal lifted himself nearly off of Habit then slammed his hips back down, biting his lip to keep back a moan. 

Habit however wailed and twitched violently, panting and groaning loudly as Kamal started to ride his dick. 

"Hah!! Mmgghh~!! K-kamal!" he cried out, squirming under the other man as he went to town, slamming himself against Habit with ease.. Habits brain was completely fogged over, completely lost in the pleasure. He literally had never felt this amazing in his entire like. 

"Y-yuo feel SOoo good!! So so so soooo g-goooOOOD!!" Habit babbled on and on.  
"A-amaezinng~! Mm!!" He let his tounge hang out of his mouth as Kamal fucked him, drool just leaking out of the corners of the man's mouth as he was overcome with pure ecstacy. 

Kamal surprisingly didn't make too much noise, like he had found himself doing so earlier when he was touching himself.. But then again, back then he wasn't really trying to keep himself quiet. God, Boris was so noisy and he fucking loved it, he didn't want to drown out the other man's sounds with his own, he wanted to take it all in. He loved knowing how good he was making Habit feel, how good HE felt. His pussy clentched tightly around Habit as he neared his own orgasm, being able to tell Habit wasnt to far away either from how much louder he was gradually getting.

Habit was digging the tips of his fingers into his palms, he was to the point where he was just babbling complete nonsense out his mouth, blurting out whatever thought managed to weave itself into his brain through the mist as Kamal fucked him harder..

"Yeaaassss!! Hah AH!! I lufe thiisss~! L-lufe lufe LUFEE T-THIS~!!" He shouted, bucking his hips repeatedly to meet Kamal. Boris started to tear up a bit, not taking that long till he was literally sobbing from pleasure now, completely over come with so many emotions he just couldn't help it. Tears messily streamed down his face and soaked the fabric around his head as he stared with glossed over eyes up at the man ontop of him.. The fact that someone just liked him enough to do this with him was amazing in itself, he felt all giddy.. It made him so happy, no one had ever liked him this much in his life.. Not to mention someone HE liked, liked him back.. Through his cries he sniffed a bit, a big goofy, happy grin spreading across his face. 

"I-I lufffeeee yyyooouuuuu Kamaaalll~.....!! " He finally admitted, drawing out each word, he was not even fully aware that he blurted that out, he didn't realize most of the things he was saying at the moment anyway, too over come with emotion and pleasure.. Kamal was a bit shocked to hear those words, but it made his heart flutter.. He had a big soft spot for the big lug, obviously. He smiled back at Boris lovingly.. 

"Mmmghh~.. I love you too Boris." Kamal addmitedly replied, which made Habit cry even harder. 

"Eye-m s-so habby to Hah,, h..he.." Habit couldn't talk anymore, he felt like he was going to cum at literally any second, he didn't realize that Kamal had let go of his arms or that he had really been holding him down this whole time. 

Habit sluggigly sat up and wrapped his arms Kamal tightly around his torso, lifting him up off his dick. He Made Kamal let out a surprised yelp as he stood up and picked him up with ease, swinging him around so that he was the one with his back on the bed now. Boris immeditly impaled him again once his back met the sheets, hugging him tightly as he pumped into him much much more forcefully than before, even harder than Kamal had been riding him. 

Kamal just couldn't keep himself quiet anymore. He was nearly screaming as Boris buried his face in his neck and fucked him.. Being able to feel the doctors wet tears against his neck. 

"T-there, there there~! Don't stop THAT, please goddd Boris don't stop that!!!" Kamal pleaded with him, raising his legs as Habit just fucked him ravonously.. 

Habit pulled his face away from Kamal's neck and pressed his lips against his again, kissing him passonantly. He was finally pushed over his limit, pulling his face away from Kamal's and letting out a loud, ecstatic cry as he thrusted deep inside of him and came, fucking Kamal harder through his own orgasm which was more than enough to push him over the edge too. Kamal whined loudly at the sudden sensation of being filled up more and fucked harder, biting his bottom lip as he came in tadem, squirting hard and tightening around Habits dick.

Habit slowed down, placing a few, more lazy thrusts until he came to a stop and pulled his now flaccid dick out of him and just went limp, laying his full body weight against Kamal as he tried to wordlessly catch his breath.. The both of them laid there for a moment in after glow, until Habit felt something tap him on the shoulder.

"Boris." Kamal wheezed.

"hhmmmmm~??"

"You are crushing me."

Habit immediately got off. "S-sorry!" he apologized as he looked down at him. Kamal just sighed and reached up, wiping Habits still wet eyes dry with this thumbs.

"You are such a softie." Kamal said as he sat up, reaching out and making a grabby hand motion.  
"Come here."

Habit slumped forward into his arms and let himself rest as Kamal started playing with his hair..

"Kamal?" He said suddenly and clearly, which was odd for him.

"Yeah?"

"Did yuo mean taht.."

"Uh..mean what?"

"Waht yoy said..."

"..What did I say?"

"Taht yuo luf me to."

"Don't be that way, of course I meant that." 

Habit felt like he was going to cry again, but Kamal stopped him with a gentle smack on his back of his head.  
"Hey. Listen to me, no more of that. You deserve to be loved just like anyone else, okay?" 

"Oki.." Habit nodded... 

"Thank you."


End file.
